


It’s Coming Home!

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Football, Gen, lance is confused, the fins are done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Lewis is convinced it’s coming home! Valtteri and Kimi couldn’t care less about football. Lance is confused, and the others? They can’t let England win at any cost.





	It’s Coming Home!

**Author's Note:**

> This is set pre-silverstone but you can prossibly tell I know the results of later games, oops.  
> This is my first posted fic written for pure fun by a Scot. And if you know anything about the Scottish most are pretty determined that football won’t come home.  
> P.S. sorry Lewis

“It’s coming home, it’s coming home!”

What are you shouting on about Valtteri asks bemused. Lewis quickly stops singing startled. 

“Um, Valtteri it’s the World Cup aren’t you watching it? Football is coming home.” 

He gets a final strange look and a shrug before Valtteri walks away.  
...........

As always Sebastian sits sipping his beer whilst Kimi and Val sit across from him both with straight Vodkas in hand. This is where the trouble really begins.

“Guys, it’s not the final of the football yet is it?” Valtteri asks admittedly glancing mostly at Seb.

“No why?” Is the reply from him as Kimi just shrugs looking unbelievably bored.

“Just wondering, Lewis seems pretty adamant about winning it”.

“He what?” Seb screeches, making Kimi jump up in surprise and all the other drivers in the club glance over.

“That is such scheiße who does he think he is?” As the outraged yells continue other drivers start wandering over to the table, the Red Bull and Toro Rosso boys bringing their on brand vodka and red bulls. 

As everyone huddles round Lance finally decides to break Seb’s, now mostly German rambling. 

“So what’s the problem?” 

“England!” Seb replies.

Whilst Lance still looks confused understanding appears on everyone else’s face with Marcus looking close to tears knowing Sweden was England’s next game. 

Valtteri immediately regrets bringing the whole thing up and ushers Kimi to get everyone drinks. Whilst this is going on Sergey is explaining the evil of England and why they shouldn’t win the football to Lance and everyone else begins to plot the English demise.

“I’m so sorry” Stoffel blurts suddenly. No one seems to know what he’s talking about so he carries on.

“France aren’t so bad any more I guess, no matter what happens I’ll stop chatting shit, we all need to work together to stop the English.”

This results in an awkward group hug between himself and the Frenchmen, Pierre and Eseteban glaring at each other from the middle of the huddle.

“As much as I love this plan,” Dan begins, “what can we actually do, most of us got put out ages ago?”

This resulted in a lot of glares, especially from the Germans but unfortunately it was a good point so everyone was lost in thought for a few moments.

Suddenly a shout came from the edge of the table.   
“I’ve got it!” Carlos exclaimed gleefully. Everyone quickly leaned in to hear the suggestion. 

“England always do rubbish with lots of support, is only because no one thought they would do well they win.” 

At this most of the drivers looked lost in thought until Brendon piped up.  
“But what can we do exactly?”

Interestingly as Checo always seems baffled by these sorts of conversations, he was the first to understand what Carlos meant. “We must support the English,” Checo says. “When we go to Silverstone and right up till they lose we always pretend we support England. Give them all our love until they crumble!” 

At that gleeful smiles went on most of the drivers faces.  
“Sí, sí we have it!” Nando exclaims pulling Carlos in to a tight hug as he says it.

Although not all of the drivers look convinced and those with teams still in the cup negotiate to be excluded from the pact an agreement is finally made. 

“To England,” a toast is raised all across the table.  
“To England!”

.........

The plan is implemented.  
They go to Silverstone and most of the divers share their support for England.  
Eventually they lose and everyone nearly feels bad for Lewis. But not quite.

Lance is still confused and the Fins absolutely do not care.

The end.


End file.
